A cellular system for transmitting information by radio is already known FR 0 838 965 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,845) in which the infrastructure includes stationary transceiver stations distributed along the path. Those stations comprise transceivers, and each cell extends between two transceivers. The transmitters working the same cell are synchronized and transmit using a form of encoding that enables multiple paths to be accommodated or used.
The form of encoding may be constituted in particular by encoding of the orthogonally coded frequency division multiplex (OC FDM) type or of the direct sequence spread spectrum type.